waltereliasdisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Danny DeVito
Daniel Michael "Danny" DeVito Jr. (born November 17, 1944) is an American actor and filmmaker, who is best known for his television roles as Louie De Palma on the ABC/NBC sitcom, Taxi from 1978 to 1983 and as Frank Reynolds on the FX sitcom, It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia since 2006. He is also best known for his film roles as Vernon Dahlart in the 1983 comedy-drama film, Terms of Endearment, Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin in Tim Burton's 1992 superhero film, Batman Returns, Harry Wormwood/the Narrator in the 1996 fantasy comedy-film, Matilda (which he also directed and produced), and as Sid Hudgens in the 1997 neo-noir film, L.A. Confidential. He also voiced the title character in the 2012 animated adaptation of The Lorax. For Disney, he voiced Phil in the 1997 Disney animated feature film, Hercules and played Sam Stone in the 1986 Touchstone Pictures film, Ruthless People, Bill Rago in the 1994 Touchstone Pictures film, Renaissance Man and Al Russo in When in Rome. He also produced the Miramax films Pulp Fiction ''and Garden State''. On March 9, 2017, it's been confirmed that he would play the Ringmaster (alongside with his daughter, Lucy as a coat check receptionist) in [[Dumbo (2019 film)|the 2019 remake of Dumbo]]. His character is given the name Max Medici in this version. Disney Roles Philpic.png|'Philoctetes' Hercules Dumbo Photography 1.jpg|'Max Medici' Dumbo (2019 live-action adaptation) Gallery Danny DeVito behind the scenes Hercules.jpg|Danny DeVito behind the scenes of Hercules. Danny Devito with family Walk of Fame.jpg|Danny DeVito with his wife, Rhea Perlman and their kids, (l-r) Lucy, Grace, and Jake attending his Hollywood Walk of Fame ceremony in August 2011. Danny DeVito SDCC.jpg|Danny DeVito speaks at the 2013 San Diego Comic Con. Danny DeVito visits Jimmy Fallon.jpg|Danny DeVito visiting The Tonight Show starring Jimmy Fallon in March 2014. Michael Douglas & Danny DeVito speak at Reel Stories, Real Lives event.jpg|Danny DeVito and Michael Douglas speak onstage during the 5th Annual Reel Stories, Real Lives event in April 2016. Danny DeVito visits Stephen Colbert.jpg|Danny DeVito visiting The Late Show with Stephen Colbert in November 2016. Danny DeVito David Hyde Pierce Tony Awards.jpg|Danny DeVito and David Hyde Pierce attending the 2017 Tony Awards. Danny DeVito 2018 Summer TCA Press Tour.jpg|Danny DeVito speaks onstage during the It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia panel during the 2018 TCA Summer Press Tour. Danny_DeVito_Dumbo_premiere.jpg|Danny DeVito at premiere of Dumbo in March 2019. Trivia * DeVito was Steven Spielberg's first choice to play Sallah in Raiders of the Lost Ark. He was interested to play the role, but his agent demanded more money than offered and DeVito himself was very busy filming his TV series The Associates, so John Rhys-Davies was cast instead. *DeVito was at one point, considered to voice Iago in Aladdin, but was unavailable. Category:Actors Category:American actors Category:American television actors Category:American film actors Category:1940s births Category:Hercules Category:Touchstone Pictures Category:Males Category:People from New Jersey Category:Voice actors Category:American voice actors Category:Comedians Category:American comedians Category:People Category:Producers Category:Directors Category:Dumbo Category:Disney Renaissance Category:Miramax Films Category:When in Rome